Of Lust and Love
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: "Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, Masamune-kyo..." Ketika tuan dan pedang saling bergumul, menciptakan tarian panas yang menggoda. [DateMitsu] [Lemon]


**Touken Ranbu © DMM games/Nitroplus**

 **Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

 **Warning!**

 **BL, Light sex**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

" _ **Malam sunyi dimana bintang menari.**_

 _ **Kususuri setiap lekuk tubuh indah yang begitu menggoda.**_

 _ **Tiap desah suaramu adalah madu, sayang.**_

 _ **Membakar nafsu yang kian meluap."**_

 **.**

 **.**

"M—MASAMUNE-KYO!"

Pagi yang begitu berisik di kediaman Date di Oushuu.

Seperti biasa, Katakura Kojuurou—sebagai seorang petani yang taat—sudah pergi ke ladang sejak dini hari. Ia harus kembali memanen lobak dan menanam beberapa kubis untuk musim selanjutnya. Di belakangnya mengekor seorang pemuda tanpa ekspresi berkulit gelap yang memutuskan untuk berusaha tidak merepotkan, walaupun ia tidak mengakuinya.

"Masamune-sama sepertinya berulah lagi."

"Mmhm..."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kojuurou memberikan instruksi untuk memanen pada Ookurikara.

Kembali ke dalam, terlihat wajah merah milik pedang kesayangan Masamune itu. Pedang kesayangan yang wajahnya bak pinang dibelah dua, kini meledak bagaikan apel ranum yang siap dipetik. Sang Tuan hanya menyeringai jahil, sangat mengerti bahwa itu memang karena perbuatannya. Sebuah puisi yang ia selipkan di dalam kantong celemek Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

Sebuah puisi yang—erotis.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat _not feeling well_."

"Ini—ini...!"

"Hmm? Itu sebuah _token of appreciation_ karena sudah mencintaiku selama ini, _you see_?"

Ahh, mukanya kini bagaikan disiram sirup stroberi. Sungguh, tuannya adalah tuan paling romantis di seluruh penjuru _hi no kuni_. Saking romantisnya, ia tidak pernah melewatkan satu detikpun untuk menggodanya. Awalnya memang hanya ciuman kecil pada bibir, lama kelamaan tingkatannya terus naik; dari puisi romantis hingga puisi erotis, dari meraba pipi hingga meraba bokong. Cukuplah kedua pipi pedang dengan penutup mata itu dibuat mendidih oleh tuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, ia memang kesayangan tuannya sejak pertama kali keduanya saling bertemu pandang.

Siapapun akan mengira mereka sebagai anak kembar; hanya saja Masamune memiliki helai kecokelatan, sedangkan Mitsutada berwarna hitam. Perawakan keduanya pun serupa walaupun sang dokuganryuu sedikit lebih pendek. Tetapi, hal itu tidak serta merta menunjukkan bahwa Shokudaikiri Mitsutada tidak bisa ditaklukkannya.

Malam pertama mereka bersama benar-benar tak diduga. Mitsutada yang awalnya merasa sang tuan akan memperlakukannya dengan kasar, justru terkejut ketika sentuhan-sentuhan halus dilayangkan di atas tubuhnya. Ciuman penuh cinta dengan gigitan pelan yang diarahkan pada leher dan tulang selangka. Tanpa sadar Mitsutada terbuai dengan panasnya gairah dan meminta lebih.

" _ **Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, Masamune-kyo..."**_

Begitu desakan panas mulai menghujani saraf sensitif di dalam anusnya, Mitsutada mengerang penuh nafsu. Perih yang mengoyak bercampur dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya. Desah pelan dari mulut daimyo bermata satu di atasnya membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Kedua napas bercampur, mengikat oksigen dari paru-paru. Tubuh telanjang Mitsutada melengkung ketika menerima cairan kental panas dalam tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Ketagihan.

Mitsutada akan selalu terbangun di dalam pelukan sang Oushuu Hittou keesokan paginya.

 **.**

 **.**

"T—tapi, Masamune-kyo! Ini—ini memalukan!"

Kembali lagi ke hari ini, Pedang Osafune itu masih mengepulkan asap dari telinganya sambil memakai celemek. Ia baru saja memasak nasi ketika menemukan puisi laknat nan menggoda dari tuannya itu. Bukannya tidak senang, sih, ujung-ujungnya puisi semacam itu ia sembunyikan di bawah tatami kamarnya untuk kenang-kenangan. Hanya saja ini bisa membuatnya terpojok dan berujung dengan jilid kedua pergulatan badan mereka semalam.

"Hm? Apa kurang romantis?"

Segera sang Dokuganryuu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, lalu mencium tengkuknya dengan sayang. Napasnya yang hangat menggelitik tengkuk pedang bermata satu itu. Ia menghela napasnya, mendesah pelan ketika merasakan sensasi yang menggelitik tulang belakangnya.

"M—Masamune-kyo..."

"Hm? _It's still morning_ dan kau sudah begini saja?"

Sial.

Kini tangan tuannya sudah mengusap penisnya yang masih berada di balik celananya. Begitu sensitifkah ia terhadap rangsangan sang hittou hingga satu kecupan ringan saja cukup untuk membuatnya tegang dalam waktu singkat? Bagaimanapun juga, sedikit sentuhan itu berubah menjadi rasa panas di perutnya. Kakinya kini mulai bergetar, ia harus menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Masamune untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Sebuah seringaian terulas di muka pemimpin Oushuu itu. Tangannya kini melakukan gerakan menggesek pada daerah tertentu, menghasilkan desahan dan deru napas tak beraturan dari Mitsutada. Tangan pedang tercintanya itu sekarang tengah mencengkram hakamanya dengan keras. Giginya bergemeletuk, mencoba menahan nafsu yang sedikit demi sedikit naik.

"Masamune-kyo... ngh..."

Pinggul kini beradu dengan selangkangan yang lain, saling menggesek seiring dengan rasa panas yang begitu membumbung tinggi. Desahan demi desahan berefek langsung pada penis Masamune yang kini menggesek di antara bongkahan kenyal milik Mitsutada yang masih terbungkus celana.

 _Sexy_ , batin Masamune.

Tengkuk putih milik pedang Osafune itu begitu menggoda, hingga sang Dokuganryuu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di antara putih susu. Sebuah desahan melengking keluar dari bibir indah Mitsutada; membuat Masamune semakin terkurung nafsu.

" _I can't hold it_ , Mitsutada..."

Dibungkukkannya figur di depannya, dada Mitsutada kini menyentuh ujung _counter_ , sedangkan pinggulnya ditarik ke belakang; menonjolkan bongkahan pantat yang begitu menggoda. Dengan tidak sabaran, diremasnya gumpalan daging kenyal itu, sesekali menepuk-nepuknya dengan pelan. Mitsutada hanya bisa mengerang pelan ketika tangan lebar tuannya memainkan daging kenyal di belakangnya.

Erotis.

Bahkan Mitsutada tidak dapat menahan nafsunya sekarang.

"Ah—haah... Masamune-kyo..."

Mendecakkan lidah, Masamune langsung menurunkan celana pedang ranum di depannya. Area privat Mitsutada yang begitu menggoda menyapa matanya, kini tanpa terhalang apapun. Segera Masamune mengambil minyak dari meja makan dan mengolesi jarinya. Napas Mitsutada tercekat ketika merasakan jari-jari panjang tuannya memasuki dirinya satu persatu.

Panas.

"Tunggu—Masamu—ahh!"

"Sudah kubilang _, I can't wait_ , Mitsu..."

Perlahan ia melebarkan jalan sempit untuk membuat miliknya muat, di dalam begitu panas dan licin; terasa seakan Mitsutada memijat dan menelan seluruh jarinya—kini tiga di dalamnya. Begitu mengundang apapun yang menegang di balik _hakama_ Masamune sekarang.

"Masamune-kyo... ahh... Masamune-kyo..."

Mitsutada menoleh ke arahnya dengan muka bersemu merah dan napas yang tak beraturan.

"Lagi... aku ingin lagi..."

Hanya kalimat itu yang membuat Masamune kehilangan akal dan langsung menerjangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sepertinya datang di waktu yang salah..."

Erangan penuh nikmat yang kini bergema di dapur sampai ke telinga Kojuurou dan Ookurikara yang hendak mengambil sarapannya. Keduanya hanya berdiri di depan pintu dapur yang tertutup tidak rapat, mendengarkan suara-suara yang begitu dosa dengan wajah bersemu merah; bahkan Ookurikara tidak dapat menahan mimisannya.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi dan memasak makanan sendiri di ladang ketika teriakan melengking Mitsutada menyapa telinga keduanya. Celana pedang berkulit gelap itu kini terasa sangat sesak. Ia sendiri sedikit membayangkan—sebegitu nikmatnyakah permainan dari tuan mereka?

Ah, peduli setan. Ookurikara bukanlah seorang _teenager with raging hormones_.

Walaupun tubuh tak mungkin mengelabui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA INI APA MAAFKAN SAYA INI DOSA MAAF**


End file.
